1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a contact-unit slide for contactors, consisting of an insulating body in which windows are drilled and in each of which a contact bridge and a compression spring associated with the contacts are housed, the slide being moved by the mobile parts of the contactor's electromagnet.